On Thin Ice
by CharYsaCor
Summary: Jack is a former hockey player, while Elsa is a temperamental figure skater. Both had dreams that were likely shattered after their own tragedies. Three years later, they find themselves needing each other for their own well-being. Through difficult days and hours of being with each other, a budding romance blooms that eventually leads them skating on thin ice. [Chapter 1 posted!]
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**This is my second Jelsa fan fiction. You can also check out my other one: "Taking Chances". Anyways, this story was just a plot bunny that came on my mind after watching the 1992 film, The Cutting Edge. I wanted to wait until I reach the middle of my other story, but I just couldn't resist writing this one. The storyline won't be similar, I assure you that, because its only an inspiration.**_

_**I really do hope you'll enjoy this story! **__**Don't be afraid to write a review, or to give it a favorite or a follow. Criticisms and compliments are welcomed.**_

_**So here's the prologue, ENJOY!**_

_****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Disney, Dreamworks or any other movie/characters that would be mentioned in this story.****_

* * *

_**On Thin Ice**_

_**Prologue**_

There were 10 seconds left into the game. It was the 3rd period, and each player was intently listening to the last game strategy of the night. Jack's breath was jagged as it escaped his lips in small white puffs of air due to the frigid atmosphere of the ice rink. The coach finished his instructions before giving the team a shout of motivation. They separated and the 6 players stepped onto the barely smooth ice; 5 behind the blue offense line and 1 goaltender in front of their goal line. Jack was still trying to process the game strategy; the coach granted him the opportunity to slide the puck to the net for the winning point. He wanted to win, not only for his own pleasure, but for the sake of his team, his coach and his family. He was the team captain after all, and it would be nice to let his coach have a taste of victory before retirement.

Jack took a deep breath at the thought, before positioning himself for the start of the game. The buzzer signaled the game to begin, making the player in the center handle the puck. The player did as he was told, passing the puck to Jack right after. 5 seconds were left. He glided on the ice at the speed of light as his teammates defended him from the opposing team's players. By the time he was by the net, his heart rate quickened and cheers of the audience grew louder and louder. Jack swung the puck directly to the net, aiming for the open area that wasn't being guarded by the opposing goaltender. He took pride for the final shot, but the next thing that happened took him in by surprise. Two of the opposing team's members charged at him, making him fall hard on the ice. Jack was knocked out of consciousness by the time the final buzzer rang. The crowd supporting Jack's team gasped at the sight of Jack out cold and the victory of the enemy.

* * *

Jack woke up to a throbbing headache. The smell of antibiotics and painkillers wrapped around the atmosphere, making his situation worse. He took in his surroundings and realized that he was in a hospital room. _Why am I in the hospital?_, he thought, rubbing his forehead in pain as he tried to remember the previous events. As he pondered, he heard a sob cut through the silence. Jack looked at the source and realized that his mother was the one breaking out into sobs as his sister, Pippa, rubbed her back in comfort.

"Mom, you alright?" He asked, anxiousness twining the timbre of his deep baritone.

His mother's and sister's head snapped up, a look of solace staining her eyes as they stared at Jack. She immediately got up from her seat and approached him on the hospital bed, eagerly wrapping her arms tightly around her son's injured stature. Translucent tears of joy escaped her eyes as she hugged Jack. "I'm so glad that you're alright. I was so worried." her voice cracking at how relieved she was. "Pippa, could you get the doctor and tell him that Jack's conscious?" his mother instructed his little sister. She nodded and left the dull white hospital room to go get the physician responsible for his medical condition.

Jack smiled at his mother as she let go of the warm hug. His mien altering to curiosity for the reason that he was lying on an hardly comfortable hospital bed. "What exactly happened to me?"

She looked at him with saddened eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking in a strained vocal. "When you hit the puck, it didn't go through. Your team lost..." she trailed her voice, knowing that the information will somehow affect him. Jack closed his and took a deep breath before gesturing her to go on. "Two members from the opposing team charged at you, making your head have a hard blow when it hit the ice. It left you unconscious for a week. The impact of the player also made you lose your balance, fracturing your left knee and dislocating your right wrist."

As soon as Jack heard the words that came out of his mother's mouth, he looked at his fractured leg and wrist that had multiple layers of white bandages wrapped around the damaged area. He stared at them with disbelief and sorrow. How was he going to play now? His left knee helps him balance, while his right wrist was his hockey stick hand. Jack snapped out of his stupor when a mid-30s woman, dressed in the usual hospital scrubs, came in the room with Pippa following suit. The physician checked his vitals and asked him some questions regarding his state of being.

"Will I still be able to play?" Jack asked, desperate to know if his injuries will affect his hockey life.

The physician took a deep breath before looking at him with distressed eyes. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Frost."

Jack looked at him, eyes widened in shock. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Frost." she apologized. "If you continue playing hockey sooner, your ailment will likely lead to physical infirmity. I apologize, but the only solution is to stop." the physician, Dr. McStuffins, reasoned with him, laying him an admonition.

"How long do I have to stop playing?" said Jack, acknowledging that he could still play at some point for the injury won't last long.

Dr. McStuffins stared at him with a small smile, amused that this boy was desperate and determined to continue playing his favorite sport. "Probably a year or two, considering how rough the impact was."

Jack nodded in understanding. He was sporting an anticipated grin with hope glinting in his icy blue eyes. He was confident that he will get to play hockey once again. Jack was given an aspiration to continue that time, but things weren't so thoughtful of him.

When he got out of the hospital three days after, he went to visit his teammates and his new coach. He expected to be greeted with positivity for his wellness, but instead he got the opposite. They told him that he was unbefitting of playing hockey and unworthy to them for being a cripple. Jack tried to move on and look for another team, but everyone rejected him like he was someone invisible. This shattered him, inside and out. His ambition was to become a professional hockey player, while his dream was to play in the Olympics with the best hockey players in the USA. That was what he wanted to do in the future, but it was now just shattered pieces that will never be put back together. Jack gave up on his dreams and lived life being someone who lives in solitude and is invisible to anyone, except for the ones who still believed that he had potential in this world. He loved the support he was given, but it never strengthened him to go on. Let's just say that it was just the start for Jack.

* * *

Elsa perfectly landed her triple axel, striking her final pose right after. She smiled at herself for landing the jump that she's been working on for weeks. Anna's cheers and applause for her performance could be heard from the bleachers of the empty rink. Elsa got off the ice and headed for her small duffle bag, near Anna, that had her skate guards, water bottle, face towel and her white tennis shoes inside. Her younger sister approached Elsa as she took off her skates and tied on her new pair of shoes.

"You were so good, Elsa." Anna exclaimed, an optimistic tonality lingering her voice. "Mama'll be so proud of you for landing that triple axel."

Elsa grinned at her. "I hope she will. I'm planning to show her after her and Papa's business trip to Italy." Elsa said, a hopeful twinkle shining in her sapphire eyes.

"Speaking of which, why don't we get going home and Skype them? I'm sure their plane has landed by now." Anna said, hastily standing up and heading for the rink's exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" Elsa shouted, immediately grabbing her duffle bag and sprinting to the direction her sister took.

They happily chased each other to their family's white SUV, not knowing the tragic news they were about to receive at home.

* * *

Elsa and Anna opened their home's front door, laughing and giggling at a terrible joke Anna said. They stopped their hilarity when they see their tear-stricken Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas Corona seated on their white leather couch. Their aunt and uncle looked at them with pain and sorrow tainting their eyes. Elsa was the first one to find her composure before asking what was wrong.

"Uncle Thomas? Aunt Primrose? What's the matter?"

The couple looked at each other before agreeing to break the news to their young nieces. "It's about your parents." Uncle Thomas was the first to speak, his voice cracking at each syllable.

"What about them?" Anna spoke slowly, narrowing her eyes in curiosity and wariness.

Aunt Primrose took a deep breath before speaking, her voice hitching in her throat. "They're gone. Their plane crashed on their way to Italy due to a thunderstorm and there were no survivors. It happened 4 hours ago but we only found out about the news about 2 hours ago."

Elsa and Anna stared at them with transparent drops escaping their eyes. While Anna remained still as the tears flowed out of her eyes, Elsa dropped her bag and broke down on the floor. _This can't be happening._, she thought, translucent tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Elsa couldn't help but let her tears fall and her emotions out. Wanting to be secluded, she swiftly dashed to the stairs and headed to her bedroom. Elsa got in her winter-like bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it after.

Her tears just keep betraying her as it gushed out of her eyes. She had no choice but to recite her childhood mantra that managed to keep her calm in atrocious situations such as this. _'Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show.' _she repeated in her mind to keep her emotions tranquil. As soon as she was calm, she stood up and sat on her bed as she stared at the photo on her bedside table, neatly framed in a mahogany picture frame. It was of her mother and father teaching her and Anna how to ice skate when she was 6 and Anna was 3. Elsa softly smiled at the memory the photo brought, taking it and holding it close to her chest as a couple of tears coursed down her cheeks.

Elsa loves skating because she likes the freedom she feels when gliding through the smooth surface of the ice, but she didn't want to feel the pain of the memories of her parents that skating brought her. That's why she gave it up. From that day on, she stopped figure skating and going near an ice rink or a pair of skates. Elsa built up barriers to keep herself isolated from others and she started to become temperamental to the new people she meets. Her aspiration of becoming a champion figure skater and her dream of being in the Olympics has become but a flimsy piece of broken glass that's doubting whether to stay with Elsa or to abandon her forever. She gave up on those desires and stayed locked up behind the walls she built. Elsa didn't know, but the tragedy on that day was just a mere beginning for her.

**All of that happened 3 years ago...just before they met by a twist of fate.**

* * *

**_Soooo, do you guys like it? I really hope you do. I was inspired and it lead me to write. I'll admit that I'm so excited to write this, but I'm actually having second thoughts about this story because it might not be good enough. Should I continue it? Or, not? Please give me your answers._**

**_Don't be afraid to write a review, or to give it a favorite or a follow. Criticisms and compliments are welcomed._**

**_Anyways, I hope this prologue pleases everyone. Please give me your answers if I should continue this or not ASAP. Thank you for reading this and I hope that this story will go on._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE & FOLLOW!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Your Partner

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**So, I'm continuing it for the few but flattering reviews that you guys have posted. Thank you for the support for only a prologue! Thank you so much! Here's chapter 1 as a gift from me! By the way, in this story, Elsa will have a bit of an OOC exterior.**_

_**And, I'm sorry if this took too long to update. I'm just putting most of my attention to Taking Chances. You can read that too if you'd like!**_

_**Here's chapter one, ENJOY!**_

_****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Disney, Dreamworks or any other movie/characters that would be mentioned in this story.****_

* * *

_**On Thin Ice**_

_**Chapter 1: Meet Your Partner**_

_*~ 3 YEARS LATER ~*_

It was almost the skating season, yet again, in the small town of Burgess, Pennsylvannia; it was a lovely, early September weekend. The late summer sun seeping through the cotton clouds and the early crisp autumn breeze danced throughout the atmosphere, creating a soft and warm feeling that prickled small invisible tendrils on your skin. The peaceful ambience brought a tranquil glow to the neighborhood. Although, one certain person did not blend well with the serenity of the mood. Jack Frost was making forceful slap shots with old hockey pucks to the empty rectangular laundry bin inside his family's garage. It has been exactly 3 years since the injury that happened to him on the ice, and things just didn't seem to change 'til then. Every week on the same day he blacked out, he usually busies himself with striking pucks with one of his old hockey sticks in the garage or the driveway; it, somehow, was the way to rage out his anger towards the misfortunes he has encountered for the past 3 years.

Jack sighed as he swung the puck hard, the circular object striking the dead-center of the bin. As he was about to make his next shot, Pippa came in the garage with her fuschia and cerulean-colored bike by her side. He lightly smiled at her, making his sister arch her eyebrow at her brother. After she put away her bubblegum-hued bike at its rightful place in the home's indoor carport, she turned to him with a smirk on her round face.

Jack stared at her with narrowed eyes, confusion tainting his dark cerulean eyes. "What's with the smirk, Pip?"

Pippa groaned at the nickname Jack used to call her when she was younger, before looking back at her amused brother. "You do know that its like 2:50 in the afternoon, right?"

Jack took a look at the watch on his wrist before turning back to his sister. "Yeah...so?" he asked, furrowing his brows in perplexity at his sister's statement.

"Seriously, Jack?" Pippa scolded him as she crossed her arms, slight exasperation twining her tone. It was times like this when she would act like the older sibling. It annoyed her, but she loved Jack anyway. She huffed out a sigh before speaking out another response to Jack with new-found calmness. "You have a three o' clock shift at The Warren. Remember?"

After rechecking his schedule mentally, Jack's eyes widened with horror and surprisal at hearing the place where he works part-time only during the weekends. "Oh shit! You're right! Bunny's gonna kill me!" he panicked, running a frustrated hand through his tousled hair.

Before Pippa could speak another word, she watched Jack swiftly moving from one place to the other; he packed the scattered hockey pucks on the ground, changed his shirt, packed his hockey stick inside his duffle bag, and grabbed the keys to his black and navy blue motorcycle before heading to The Warren. She gaped and chuckled at her brother's speed, but the smile on her young face quickly faded away, as she suddenly remembered how Jack's exceptional hockey talent and his Olympic dream just went down the drain. She knew that Jack's fractures have healed through the 3 consecutive years since the accident, but no team had the kindness to welcome him or to give him a chance. Pippa's heart pulsated with remorse for the mishaps that came Jack's way after the incident on the ice 3 years ago, but she was also very proud of her older brother for his determination and strength. The things that make him who he is. Sighing in contrition for her brother's physical and mental condition, she silently prayed for a fluke that could happily make his way to him, whether he liked it or not.

But, what she didn't know was that fate and destiny were slowly waiting for him.

* * *

The Warren was a small, homely, and extensively rustic lounge bar located on the outskirts of the compact urban rurality of Burgess. The scene of a bar with shelves filled with a wide array of alcoholic mixtures and non-intoxicated beverages, flat screens displaying games, news and movies from different angles of the venue, fixtures such as chairs, booths, bar stools and tables of bucolic taste were furnished here and there, the impecabbly delicious food being served, and the various abuzz groups of customers conversing about their day. This was the norm for The Warren during weekends, and it was always an entertaining sight to watch. Every person in the lounge bar was enjoying themselves by either intently watching the latest sports news, drinking some beer and cocktails, or eating freshly cooked Denver omelets. Everyone was relishing their provincial pass time and relaxation, but a white-haired middle-aged woman was sitting on a bar stool as she stressfully chugged down her third bottle of beer and rubbed her temples in anxiety.

Her name was Periwinkle Pamchenko. A talented and retired star figure skater, who happens to be the person who was now working as the coach of her late colleague/best friend's daughter, whom she was training for the upcoming pairs skating regionals. Her protégé was a truly gifted and remarkable skater, but her highly irrational temper was an evident complication. Periwinkle knew that her trainee was an over-all singles skater, but the girl desired to fulfill her late mother and father's last dying wish: to triumph in the Olympics as a pairs skater. What made Periwinkle so stressed, you ask? Well, each and every good male figure skater that auditioned to be her pupil's partner was always never strong enough, or he was never able to comprehend with the haste footwork displayed by Periwinkle's student. After a number of at least 30 auditioning last August, no one was able to reach the expectations of Periwinkle and her pupil, and she was losing all hope. Taking a leisurely break from the tense atmosphere of the ice rink, she came to The Warren to diminish the pessimistic facets from her mind and to surmise for a stroke of good luck.

The owner of The Warren, E. Aster Bunnymund, - or Bunny, which he prefers to be called - and his wife, Toothiana, - also known as Tooth - noticed the problematic form of their usual customer and friend from behind the bar. After placing the newly washed pint glass and dish rag in the cabinet, they made their way to the vexed white-haired woman.

Tooth was the first one to speak with her solicitous and caring timbre. "Hey, Peri. You don't look too well. Something wrong?"

Periwinkle looked up at the couple as she exhaled a deep and jagged sigh. Overthinking whether she should pay no heed to them or not, she instead opened up to the concerned couple in a fatigue vocal. "It's about Elsa."

"What's wrong with her this time?" Bunny asked in his thick Australian accent, his brows furrowed in confusion.

The couple was indeed familiar with Periwinkle's protégé, Elsa Arendelle. Periwinkle would always enlighten them about her every time she would come here during Friday; she would tell them of her extraordinary talent, how proud she was of her, and the antics that would happen during training. Albeit they were told of the 21-year old's often temperament to strangers, Bunny and Tooth found it enjoyable whenever they were told of how kind and skilled Elsa was, making them more anticipated to finally meet her. Periwinkle would always apprise the pair of her star pupil with a smile on her face, but today it was different which made Bunny and Tooth have a look of inquisitiveness and distress etching on their faces.

Huffing out a sigh, Periwinkle spoke as she rubbed her temples. "Well, let's just say that all the good male figure skaters that auditioned as her partner in the pairs skating regionals wasn't reaching Elsa's expectations. Some didn't have enough strong stability to hold her up in the air, and some were not fast enough to keep up with Elsa. Now, I'm losing all hope in finding another partner." The middle-aged woman said, sadly looking down at her fingers.

As Tooth was about to speak, she was cut off by the sound of the entrance door's bell resonating from the front. While Periwinkle had her gaze constant forward as she gulped down her beer, the couple diverted their scrutiny to the entrance door. A familiar head of disheveled silver-white hair came in, giving the pair an idea of whose it belonged to: Jack. He was catching his breath as he waved at them and rushed to the back. Bunny glared at the young man, while Tooth just giggled at her cousin's almost tardiness. Suddenly remembering that Periwinkle needed a rapid and steadfast skater for the sake of Elsa, an idea suddenly coruscated from the void of her mind.

Before she could even think about her next motive, she absentmindedly called out the name of her cousin. "Jack, could you come over here?"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, swiftly rushing to Tooth's side as he tied his work apron around his lean and muscular frame.

Tooth weirdly smiled at him, earning a confused look from her husband. She ignored it and proceeded with her plan. Tooth tapped on Periwinkle's shoulder before introducing her to Jack. "Periwinkle. I'd like you to meet my cousin, Jack."

"Hi, I'm Periwinkle." she said, taking the hand of a confused Jack as Periwinkle mirrored his mien. Figuring out that Tooth was up to something, she let go of the young man's hand before facing her abnormally grinning friend. "Tooth, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Tooth lied, sugar-coating the fabrication of her words. "I just wanted to let you know that Jack here is an exceptionally talented hockey player, who happens to be known for his speed and strong stability on the ice."

Jack gave his cousin a quizzical aspect, but Tooth's statement seemed to catch Periwinkle's attention. The fatigue and hopelessness she displayed before quickly disappeared as an optimistic and exuberant façade replaced it. "He's a skater?" Periwinkle asked in hope and astonishment, widening her eyes at Tooth as she pointed at Jack.

Knowing that her plan was working, Tooth nodded continually with a Cheshire cat-like grin on her face. Each phase of the motive was falling right into function, and it made her beyond glad. Ever since Tooth heard the news about Jack's fractures 3 years ago, she's been praying and pining her hope on that he would have a chance to grace the surface of the ice in a competitive manner. Pippa had also apprised her regarding Jack's involuntary routine every Saturday, and it made her heart clench in incredible torment. Tooth loved Jack as if he was the little brother she's always wanted, and she always reminded herself that she would do everything in her power to aim betterment for her family. Those were reasons why Tooth never gave up on him 3 years ago. Though Jack wasn't the actual figure skater type, this would have to do for now.

Tooth watched as Periwinkle's lips broke out into a grin of conviction and solace, while Jack's face held even more uncertainty. She ignored it, and gave more details to the white-haired woman. "He's not necessarily a figure skater, but with a little teaching and learning, I'm sure he'll get a hang of it."

Recovering from his frozen state of incertitude, Jack had the courage to speak out. "What am I exactly doing here?"

As Tooth opened her mouth to utter a response, a very grateful and feverish Periwinkle cut off her articulation. "I'm recruiting you as the other half of my skaters in the regionals' pairs skating!"

Instead of articulating an answer, Jack laughed. The two women looked at him in surreality, while Bunny looked like he could care less. After convalescing from his laughter, Jack stopped to speak as he wiped an unshed tear from his eye. "You're joking right? Me? Figure skating? Yeah, right!"

Tooth's earlier excitement quickly dissipated as she heard the words of sarcasm that escaped Jack's lips. Both women exchanged their indistinguishable expressions of crestfallen euphoria. After finding her voice in the state she was in, she spoke to Jack in a more crystal and austere tonality. "We're not joking. This is serious!"_  
_

At hearing his cousin's unrelenting voice quality, Jack was left in a blanch plight. He knew that if Tooth was serious about something, she meant damn business. Recuperating from his paled stature, he took a sharp intake of breath before apologizing for his indecency and conveying his viewpoint. "Okay, I'm sorry for laughing. But, I just want to remind you that I'm NOT a figure skater, nor will I ever be. So, don't waste your time."

After his verbalized opinion on the situation at hand, Jack readied himself to leave the 3 people by taking a step back away from them. At his gesture, Periwinkle grew impatient. She just wanted Elsa to feel exultation after 3 years of being incapable to feel her mother and father's love once more. For the last 3 years, Periwinkle never wanted anything but to let Elsa have a taste of triumph, rapture...and, just maybe, even love. As Jack was beginning to set off, Periwinkle being ill at ease, grabbed Jack's wrist out of conscience.

"Look, Jack was it? Anyways, I have been in anxiety for the whole of last month 'til now. You know why?" Periwinkle stated, staring straight into his own pair of blues with intimidation. Jack shook his head quickly, silently cowering at the woman's gaze. "Let me tell you why, Jack. The reason that I'm in apprehension is because of this sweet young girl, who just wanted to make her parents' wish to become a reality and to be one step closer to her lifelong ambition. I just want to fulfill it, and I would do anything to accomplish it. Just, please, give it a chance. I'd be willing to return the favor."

Each word that escaped with Periwinkle's antagonizing and slight melancholy voice seemingly gave off a bit of an anguish warmth to Jack. _This is your chance, Jack!_, the aspiring particular of his mind apprised him. Jack knew that if he agreed, a prospect of an extraordinary future may come in return. But, then again, he may regret his decision. He was torn and hesitant. After a few seconds of speculating over the infinite results of either choices, the young man had finally made a decision.

As he was about to speak his response of refusal once more, his lips serendipitously seemed to utter the supposed unspoken words he didn't want to reciprocate. "Okay, but you owe me."

"Thank you so much, Jack." Periwinkle said, releasing his wrist before pulling him, Tooth and Bunny into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks, again. I truly appreciate the help, Tooth, Bunny."

They stayed enclosed in a group hug for at least a minute or so, and released right after. Periwinkle, now with an ecstatic and adrenalized demeanor, grabbed the beyond unnoticed duffle bag at the bottom of her situated bar stool before pulling out a pair of old but pristine black figure skates.

"Here you go, Jack. I'm sure it'll fit you, though. So, after trying them on, we can head out to the rink." She said, an elated smile upon her young mid-forties features. Jack stared at the footwear, sighing in defeat as he took it from her grasp.

* * *

The sound of skates shredding the smoothened surface of the ice resonated throughout the frigid zephyr of the private ice rink, belonging to the Arendelles. Mozart's 'Queen of The Night' reverberated through the venue, and a young platinum blonde was spontaneously skating to each note of the beautiful aria. _A taste of freedom_. That's what she liked to call it whenever only she and her sister, Anna were the occupants of the rink. Elsa loves the passivity, but she always feared it's repercussions. _Let it go, sweetie_. The words her mother used to encourage her with, but she never used the motivation again after the accident. _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show_. Instead, this childhood mantra was her mental vice during the three years of remembering the atrocious situation. After that tragedy, she concealed her real emotions with temperament, she was insensitive to most people, and she never showed the true feelings she felt for certain aspects. Therefore, Elsa vowed that no one would be able to cave her built barriers but Anna.

The last three notes of the piece were concluded with a gorgeous double lutz jump in the center of the ice, ending it with a final pose. Elsa smiled at her improvised routine, taking pride at her increased achievement and professionalism at figure skating. As she was about to start off another performance with a triple axel, a familiar hand caught her shoulder. Elsa turned around to face Anna's wide and proud smile.

"Elsa, that was amazing!" she exclaimed, attempting to jump up and down in exhilaration on the ice.

"Thanks, Anna." Elsa sighed, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips as she grabbed her sister to enclose her in a loving sisterly hug. She didn't know if the incentive was of conscience or not, but either way, Elsa would never hesitate to hug her dear younger sister.

"Ahem." a feminine vocal called out to the two sisters as they let go of the embrace.

They diverted their attention to their coach/family friend, Periwinkle. Anna smiled at her as she quickly skated to her side. "OMG, Peri! You should have seen Elsa! She was definitely improving!"

Periwinkle smiled at this in enthusiasm and wonderment. "Really, now? Then let's get on with starting practice for the pairs skating regionals!" Periwinkle exclaimed, practically bouncing with exultation.

Elsa gave a grin at Anna and her mentor, but what Periwinkle articulated seemed to bemuse her. "Wait. Did I hear that correctly? We're gonna practice for regionals already?" she asked, brows furrowed in perplexity and surprise. Periwinkle nodded. "But, I don't have a partner."

"Of course you do!" Periwinkle said too quickly. "I just found him a while ago."

"Okay..." Elsa said, trailing the word with befuddlement in her tonality.

The next thing that she saw was a lean and robust young man, probably her age or a year older, was skating towards them. Jack Frost. She recognized him as one of the hockey legends that would usually appear on various sports channels. Elsa trailed her eyes to Jack from head-to-toe, examining every bit of him. A head of perfectly tousled hair, a firm jawline, the toned muscles visible underneath his navy blue track jacket, the roguish smirk playing upon his lips, and the pair of ever-enthralling dark cerulean eyes that could lead you astray. Elsa had to admit, he was pure eye candy and she can't help but feel drawn to him. _Shut up, Elsa! Conceal. Don't feel. Remember?_, her thoughts scolded her, prompting her that no emotion but insensitivity should be felt towards strangers.

"Elsa, meet Jack Frost. Jack, she's Elsa Arendelle." Periwinkle introduced them, a hopeful glint shining in her eyes.

Living up to her vow, Elsa started to become full-on bitch. "Is this him? He looks pathetic!"

"Elsa!" Anna chastised her, widening her eyes at Elsa's bitchiness. Instead of riposting once more, Elsa just scoffed and rolled her eyes as she skated away.

Periwinkle sighed, her fingers supporting her head in irritation. She took a deep breath and faced a devilishly smirking Jack. "I'm so sorry about her. I didn't get to mention that she was temperamental."

"Its okay, really." Jack said monotonously. He was about to just shut up and go with it, but his jovial behavior took over and made a comeback. "Its not my fault that she's like a bitch on her time of the month."

At this comment, Elsa stopped in her tracks. "What was that, Frost?" she asked him in aggravation, her back still facing him.

"Oh no. Not again." Anna and Periwinkle muttered simultaneously, as if this happened often.

Jack ignored them, and continued with the juvenile comportment that completely possessed him now. "You heard me, Ms. Arendelle. You're a bitch. B-I-T-C-H."

This was all it took for Elsa to hastily skate towards him, arms folded and face neutral with exasperation. She looked at him directly in the eyes, blue meeting blue in a nettled manner. "Look here, Frost. Don't be such an unsympathetic bastard, who doesn't fucking care about how words affect someone else's feelings."

Jack just wanted to laugh right at her face for Elsa's oblivion towards her own deportment. Smirking roguishly, Jack inched his face closer to her, feeling the tingle of her soft and fuming breath. "As if you're not a shitty and insensitive bitch yourself, Arendelle."

Anna and Periwinkle watched the pair exchange words of mockery, not wanting to make any more horrible circumstances. Anna sighed in frustration as Periwinkle mumbled words of vexation.

"We've got a long way to go."

* * *

**_That's chapter 1 of On Thin Ice! I would like to apologize for the inconvenience in updates and I'm really sorry if this chapter was disappointing. I didn't really plan out the storyline. So, then again, I'm sorry. I promise to be much better on the next chapter._**

_**Don't be afraid to write a review, or to give it a favorite or a follow. Criticisms and compliments are welcomed.**_

_**If you're interested in reading more works from me, check out my other book, Taking Chances, and my upcoming one shot!**_

_**That's all! Thanks for reading!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE & FOLLOW!**_


End file.
